


One Down

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Restraint: Extra scenes and Alternative POVs [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Drarry, Established Relationship, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eighth years had a party before going home for Christmas and everyone got a bit drunk playing party games. Some secrets were revealed, and some made it back to the wrong beds.</p><p>Dean and Seamus discuss some of the things Harry revealed during the game with the others, then take advantage of the common room being empty after all the other eighth years have gone home for Christmas...</p><p>(This is an extra set of scenes for my Draco/Harry fic "Restraint" but it can be read on its own with just the information in the summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Down

**Author's Note:**

> This fits in after Chapter 8 and during the start of Chapter 9 of [Restraint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7408114/chapters/16826122). It can be read without having read that first.
> 
> This is also my first time writing Deamus aside from brief background mentions in Restraint.

“You two really need to permanently silence your bed curtains.”

Seamus lifted his head and blinked groggily at Ron. The other Gryffindor was dressed and looking far too awake. Dean moaned and clutched him tighter.

“Make it stop,” he whined.

“Closing them sometimes might also help,” Ron continued.

“You don’t sleep in our dorm,” Seamus said with a frown.

“Sleeping in your own bed, in your own dorm, that might also be nice,” Ron said.

Dean groaned again and pulled himself up, glancing around. “Who’s bed are we in?” he asked.

“Nott’s,” Ron supplied helpfully.

“Shite!” Seamus hissed.

Ron sighed and shook his head, looking amused. “It a good thing I got used to you two going at it in sixth year or I might have flung a few hexes at you last night instead of just going back to sleep.”

Dean groaned and flopped back down, burying his head under the pillow.

“Oh, enjoy the show?” Seamus asked, perking up. “You know, that brother of yours is bloody good in bed, I wouldn’t say no to finding out if it runs in the family.”

Ron’s face was red within moments, and his spluttering almost made Seamus forget how much his head was hurting. Dean made another embarrassed sound and Seamus gave his shoulder a little pat. They still hadn’t really talked about when they’d separated for a bit before and during the war, when Seamus had stumbled into bed with George Weasley as a result. It never came up, and Dean didn’t seem to mind, but Seamus still felt it needed discussion at some point.

“How many of my bloody siblings have you shagged?” Ron hissed.

“Only Ginny and George,” Seamus said, feeling much more cheerful as Ron looked about ready to spontaneously combust. “Wouldn’t say no to Charlie though, he looks fit! So do you for that matter...”

Ron garbled something incomprehensible.

Dean gave Seamus’ arse a slap and that was when he realised they weren’t even under the sheets. Raising an eyebrow, he smirked at Ron again.

“You really must enjoy watching two blokes go at it if you came back in here for a peek.”

“I came to let you idiots know there’s breakfast in the common room,” Ron snapped. “I swear, Seamus, I’m so close to bloody hexing you right now! Learn some modesty!”

Seamus laughed as he stomped out. Dean emerged from beneath the pillow and glanced around.

“He has a point,” he muttered. “Too many people have seen us shagging, you’re so damn good and making me not care.”

Seamus grinned and ran his eyes down the length of his body. “You up for another round? We should go hop in Ron’s bed, imagine his face if he found out.”

Dean slapped his arse again. “For shame!” he said, though he was smiling. “Or maybe you’d like to hop into Harry’s bed and hope he shows up to join in.”

Seamus perked up. “Would you be up for that?” he asked.

Dean shrugged as he pulled himself up and looked around, wincing and clutching his head for a moment. “Won’t know till I try, much like it was with you, though going by what he was saying last night, I doubt he’d even consider it. Whatever he was doing sounded like it messed him up.”

Seamus scowled. “It did at that,” he muttered darkly. “That went from being amusing to concerning very fast, even drunk.”

“When did that happen anyway? How long was it going on, how did we not notice?” Dean asked, shaking his head and then wincing and clutching it again. Seamus tugged him back down until he was curled around him, peppering his face with kisses.

“That’s concerning in and of itself,” he said. “He’s always been rubbish at hiding things like that, remember his crush on Cho? Or when he was glaring daggers at you over Ginny?”

Dean groaned and turned to scoot further down the bed and bury his face in Seamus’ neck. “Did we really say we’d had a threesome with Ginny in front of Ron?”

Seamus chuckled and stroked the back of his neck. “We did, though I think he’s mostly forgotten after seeing us trying to shag last night. Although, judging by the mess on both us, I don’t think we quite managed properly.”

Dean made another embarrassed sound and reached over to pinch his bum. “I need a hangover cure,” he moaned.

Seamus grimaced and agreed.

 

* * *

 

Seamus watched Harry awkwardly dodging Hermione’s questions across the common room and frowned. Dean was busy getting more food and thanking Neville again for procuring them all hangover cures.

“It’s not right, is it?”

Seamus startled and looked up as Nott came over and gestured at Harry. He shook his head and glanced back to see Harry staring into the fire with a conflicted expression on his face.

“How did no one know he was off shagging some bloke? If it was as messed up as it sounds, surely someone would have noticed,” Nott said, sitting next to him uninvited. “You lot have always been so close, right?”

Seamus scowled. “Dean and I were wondering that earlier,” he muttered. “He’s never managed to hide when he’s interested in someone before. He was a right blushing, bumbling mess around the girls he liked.”

“About this morning,” Nott said, turning to scowl at him. “Maybe you two can find your way to your own room next time, yeah?”

Seamus smirked at him. “You probably could have stopped us, we can’t have been that far ahead of you.”

Nott snorted and sipped his tea, his eyes finding Dean, who was watching them awkwardly. “Please, we’ve all heard about you two and your lack of discretion. As soon as you went in my dorm room I went elsewhere,” he said. “It’s amazing you manage talk him into all the things you do, look at him, he’s mortified.”

Seamus turned and smiled at Dean, who looked away, pretending he wasn’t watching them. “Please, he’s a right exhibitionist, no matter how bashful about he seems. He needs no encouragement.”

Nott grimaced. “I didn’t need to hear that.”

“Shouldn’t have asked then,” Seamus replied with a shrug.

Ron wandered back into the common room, laden with more food, and they both watched as Harry coloured and disappeared off to the dorms. Ron watched him go with a frown, then deposited the food on the table with the rest and went to talk to Hermione.

“Of all people, how does Ron not know what’s going on?” Dean asked, having finally found the nerve to wander over.

“Why would Ron know?” Pansy asked, squeezing in between Nott and Seamus on the couch and stealing the cup of tea right from Nott’s hand. “He’s always been a bit thick, hasn’t he?”

Dean rolled his eyes at her. “Please, he’s a genius, but he doesn’t show it off. He always knows everything before everyone else, he just doesn’t crow about it.”

“Except when it’s about his siblings,” Seamus said with snigger. “He’s pretty oblivious about them. That might be why he was blind to Harry suddenly shagging a bloke.”

“I feel awful for what I said to Harry,” Pansy said, frowning over at the serious looks on Ron and Hermione’s faces. “I was drunk, but I have a feeling my comment about him being a Dom came off really cruel.”

“It did,” Nott said. “You’re a bit too blunt sometimes, Pansy.”

Pansy grimaced. “Should we talk to him about it?” she asked. “Whatever was going on, it looks like no one knew. That must be hard, poor bloke.”

Seamus and Dean gave her a disbelieving look. She scowled at them.

“What’s with those expressions?” she snapped.

“You’ve always been an utter bitch, it’s strange to see you being nice, to Harry of all people,” Seamus said bluntly.

Pansy’s scowl deepened. “Well I’m not cruel enough to taunt someone for what was obviously a very messed up introduction to sex. Whoever that bloke was, I kind of want to strangle him. Harry deserved better.”

Nott snorted and stole his tea back. “Joined the Potter fan club, Pansy? If the younger version of you could see this.”

“If I could see the younger version of me I’d give her a right slap,” Pansy said.

Seamus laughed and watched as she sauntered off to get herself her own cup of tea.

 

* * *

 

Dean and Seamus watched as the last of the eighth years apparated away.

“Why is it we’re staying?” Seamus asked, as they walked back up to the common room.

“Because you wanted to shag on every surface of the common room and this is the only time we won’t get caught,” Dean replied with a laugh.

Seamus stopped. “When did I say that?” He furrowed his brow, trying to remember. It certainly sounded like a good idea, but he didn’t remember having it.

“A few weeks ago, when Neville walked in on us on one of the couches and got you with a stinging jinx right on your balls,” Dean sniggered.

Seamus grimaced, he’d blocked out that memory for a reason. “Everyone always blames me,” he huffed. “It’s never my idea.”

Dean laughed and dragged him along.

“I think it’s brilliant,” he said.

“Of course you do,” Seamus scowled. “Everyone thinks you’re so innocent, that I’m corrupting you into shagging where people catch us.”

They reached the common room and Dean turned to look at him, walking backwards and already tugging at his clothes.

“Well, I never used to like that risky behaviour before you though,” he said with a grin.

Seamus rolled his eyes and shoved him until he felt back onto one of the chairs at the study tables. Dean hadn’t even had sex before him, so the statement was worthless. He made deft work of his clothes, enjoying the way Dean shivered under him as more skin was bared for his wandering hands.

“You just didn’t know sex could make you forget yourself like that,” Seamus said, in between heated kisses. “I know what I’m about.”

“That you do,” Dean said, a smile in his voice as Seamus removed his own clothes and straddled him.

Seamus chuckled when he found Dean already hard for him, and brought their cocks together in his hand. He grinned as Dean gasped, and his hips bucked.

“Blimey, you’re not wasting any time,” he breathed, his hands coming to grip Seamus’ hips. “Slow down, we’ve got two weeks.”

Seamus groaned and brought their mouths together, wasting no time his slipping his tongue in and doing that trick Dean loved. As he felt the hands on his hips tighten and Dean buck under again him with a low groan, he mentally congratulated himself.

“Bloody hell,” Dean said, as Seamus shifted to his neck, going right for that spot just under his left ear that made him tremble and moan. “Where’s your wand, or my wand? Give me a bloody wand!”

“You know how to do those charms wandlessly, love,” Seamus said with a laugh, before nipping gently on his earlobe. He took it into his mouth to suck gently and flick it with his tongue.

Dean made an unintelligible sound, and one of his hands skimmed past their cocks to reach awkwardly under Seamus and brush against his entrance. A few moments later, Seamus grinned at the tell-tale feel of a cleansing charm and Dean’s now slick finger burrowing into him. He released his earlobe to suck the skin under it again, and moaned from the way Dean bucked under him again, making desperate sounds.

“You want to prep me a little faster, love?” he asked. “I’ve been wanting you all day.”

Dean made a garbled sound, and Seamus moaned and arced his back as another finger slid in at just the right angle and stayed still, pressed against his prostate.

“Dean!” he whined, squirming. All he earned was a breathy chuckle, and he nipped Dean’s earlobe and let their cocks go.

Dean whined and started rocking his fingers in and out in small movements. Seamus sighed and planted his feet on floor on either side of the chair to lift himself up and then down, forcing them deeper.

“Blimey, you’re desperate for it today,” Dean moaned.

“Says the bloke who was just begging for a wand, so he could cast a lube charm he knows how to cast wandlessly,” Seamus said breathlessly, as Dean worked him and leaned forward to suck at his neck.

“Stay away from my ears, and stop with that thing you do with your tongue!” Dean said, shifting to trail his own tongue along Seamus’ collarbone.

“But it drives you mad,” Seamus said, trembling as he rocked in his lap. “I love when you get desperate.”

“Sometimes a long shag would be nice,” Dean murmured, nosing down his chest to flick at a nipple with his tongue. “Doesn’t have to be a sprint.”

“Sometime today would be nice, love,” Seamus gasped. “We can go slow another time.”

“You are bloody insatiable,” Dean hissed, tilting his head back to look at him.

“You love it,” Seamus said with a cocky grin.

Dean scowled, but removed his fingers and slapped Seamus’ arse. Whining at the loss, Seamus stood and stepped back for a moment, watching hungrily as Dean cast a wandless lubrication spell and slickened his cock. Giddy with anticipation, Seamus moved forward and lowered himself slowly onto Dean’s cock. Struggling to keep his eyes open at the sensation, he watched as Dean groaned and threw his head back, his shoulders tense and his hands flying to grip Seamus’ hips so hard he would probably leave bruises.

“You look so good when you’re sliding into me,” Seamus breathed, leaning forward as he settled to kiss and suck under Dean’s ear again.

“Blimey, Seamus,” Dean groaned, tilting his head shamelessly as Seamus flicked his earlobe with his tongue. “Not the ears!”

Seamus chuckled and dragged his teeth gently over the lobe, before sucking it. Dean groaned low in his throat and gripped Seamus’ hips hard to lift him and pull him back down. They both moaned and Seamus pressed down through his feet to lift himself up again. He tossed his head back as Dean pulled him back down. Biting his lip, he did it again and trembled from the feel of Dean’s cock as he sank down onto it.

“Merlin, I love your cock,” he groaned.

“I love your everything,” Dean breathed, thrusting up as Seamus sank down.

“Blimey, you’re making me blush,” Seamus gasped, leaning forward to kiss him desperately. He hated the way he blushed, the red travelling all over his face and neck, even going as far down as his belly button more often than not.

Sometimes he wondered at how Dean could stand to look at him, turned bright lobster red as they shagged. Whenever Dean was embarrassed he hid his face, though Seamus loved to catch the faint reddening of his cheeks. It was far more attractive in its subtlety, and the effort it took to make him blush in the first place. Seamus turned red so often it was a running joke amongst the Gryffindors.

“I love that you blush when I tell you I love you,” Dean moaned, parting their mouths to look him in the eye.

On cue, Seamus felt the heat burn its way across his face and down his neck. He watched Dean’s eyes track its spread and groaned from embarrassment.

“Come on, love, we were having a nice shag!” he groaned, wanting to cover his chest as he caught sight of his own reddened skin.

Dean leaned forward, kissing over his collarbone and down to swirl his tongue around his nipple. Seamus hissed and stilled his hips so he wouldn’t lose the sensation when he moved.

“It’s not a nice shag unless you’re flushed,” Dean murmured into his skin as he kissed back up to Seamus’ neck, and rocked his hips up. “It’s how I know you’re really enjoying yourself.”

Seamus gasped and resumed his own movements until they were in sync and he was losing his breath. He supposed that was true, he could get off without that embarrassing flush going lower than his neck, but only when it wasn’t all that brilliant. It was the truly mind blowing shags that made his whole torso flush red, or Dean talking about love.

As every movement of their hips sent burst of pleasure through him, he felt desperation start to build and grasped his own cocked to start stroking. Dean looked down, his face going slack as he watched Seamus start to touch himself. He loved watching, and Seamus loved the look on his face when he did.

“I always enjoy myself with you,” Seamus said with a grin.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean said breathlessly, thrusting up faster, the tendons in his neck starting to show as he got closer to coming and tensed up. “Because you love my cock, I know.”

Seamus laughed and rocked his hips faster to match the frenzied pace Dean had set, so he was driving deeper with each thrust. Dean wasn’t going to last much longer and he was tempted to lean forward and suck on one of his earlobes to tip him over the edge faster, just to hear him moan and curse.

“I think I love you a little more than your cock, love,” he gasped, feeling his toes curl from the blinding arcs of pleasure radiating through him.

In the next moment, Dean let loose a low, long moan and his hips faltered. Seamus grinned and leaned forward to suck that patch of skin beneath his earlobe again, and rock his hips as Dean did nothing but tremble under him. He kept one hand frantically stroking his own cock as he moaned into Dean’s ear.

“Shift off,” Dean said, still out of breath. He tugged at Seamus’ hips until he lifted enough for Dean’s softening cock to slide free.

Seamus groaned and bucked his hips as he felt Dean’s fingers slide into him and press against his prostate in firm, fast movements.

He screwed his eyes shut and tossed his head back as he rode Dean’s fingers, desperately stroking himself until he was groaning and twitching in his lap. As he rode out his own orgasm, he leaned forward to press their foreheads together. Dean murmured something to him but he couldn’t understand over the rushing in his ears. He didn’t need to, Dean always told him that he loved him when he did that.

As he finally stilled and sat twitching on Dean’s lap, Seamus grinned.

“I can’t wait to do this on every chair, couch and table in here,” he said breathlessly.

Dean laughed. He kissed him as he pulled his fingers out, and tugged him closer so they were pressed together more firmly.

“Don’t forget the floor and the walls,” he said.

Seamus laughed, and Dean just held him tighter.


End file.
